This Cryogenic Purgatory
by Kittimage13
Summary: Glacious, a 14-year old boy finds a strange Pokemon in the woods. this Pokemon complicates his life far more than one would expect. Rated M for borderline (maybe over the line) smut and swearing. There will be gayness, you've been warned. (OC x OC) (Also, made some custom mega evolutions)
1. An Encounter

Glacious awoke one night, shivering in a cold sweat. He looked around his room, feeling uneasy, like his name was called, yet he was alone in the house tonight.

After putting on some clothes, he decided to get up and see if the Pokemon, Growlithe and Banette, were doing alright. Growlithe was found napping in her bed in the living room, and Banette was up reading horror stories, as his Insomnia kept him from sleeping. once again, Glacious felt that same feeling of being called, yet from outside this time. He told Banette that he would be back within an hour, and to come look for him if he was still out. Glacious put on his boots and went outside to look for the source of the dreaded feeling.

He felt snow crunch under his boots, and heard the sound of the cold wind whistling past. The forecast hadn't said anything about snow, but it was late November, so it wasn't unreasonable. Still, the feeling reached out to him, as he moved almost unconsciously towards it. As he kept walking, he contemplated what the source of the feeling might be. Froslass were rare in this area, and while that may be the cause of the snow, he knew that they wouldn't attack him if he had no Pokemon, they had that much respect.

He started _hearing_ the feeling, and realized that this could not be a Froslass or any other psychically-inclined Pokemon. (I am aware Froslass isn't psychic type, but it has psychic attacks) No pokemon around here had the ability to make people hear things, so Glacious knew he should've turned back. But he didn't. He kept moving forward because of _what_ he heard in that. A call for help. He didn't know what it was saying, but he knew, purely by the tone, that whatever entity this was wan- no, _needed_ his help. as he ran through the underbrush, he felt that the growth was starting to lighten, and soon found himself at the edge of a clearing. He looked to the middle of the clearing and finally laid eyes upon the source of the dreaded feeling, just as it stopped reverberating through the air.

A small, spiky, bluish-white Pokemon, bleeding opaque, purple blood from a number of scratches over its limbs. It had a shell covering most of its body, which was dented and scratched. The pokemon was hunched over on all four, spindly legs, tear-like icy shards falling to the ground in front of it, at least that's what it looked like from the angle Glacious had behind it. This was a Pokemon Glacious had never seen before, and he had been living here for his whole 14 years of life.

Instinct took over and he rushed towards the injured creature, in an attempt to comfort or help it. Then the pokemon suddenly turned to face him. The creature's face was sharp and angular, with mandibles jutting from either side of the mouth. as he sat down and scooted towards the Pokemon, it stood up began and walking towards Glacious tentatively, with its arms up in a guarded position. Glacious pulled out some of the potions and full heals he always carried in his coat pockets, and began to spray them on the Pokemon.

The creature jumped away, and chittered quickly and shot out snow from its mouth, producing the same feeling/noise as before. Glacious slowly took a rock from the ground and scraped it across the back of his hand, drawing blood. the pokemon stopped chittering and stared curiosly at what this strange human was doing. Glacious used one of the potions on his hand, healing the small wound. The pokemon seemed to grasp the idea, and let the strange creature tend to his wounds.

After the Pokemon was healed, Glacious started inspecting it as a species of Pokemon. It had the obvious signs of a bug type, and judging by the snow it had shown as defense, it must also be an ice type. Glacious picked up the pokemon, and remembered that ice/bug was one of the type combinations that never appeared in any pokemon before, so this must be a new, undiscovered pokemon that Glacious found.

He started walking back home with the new friend, but it jumped out of his arms, and returned to the grotto, standing upright in a challenge. If Glacious wanted this pokemon, they were going to have to do it the right way.

Glacious took out one of his teacher's specialized frost balls, and picked up a shard of wood, preparing himself. Without warning the pokemon launched itself at the human, shooting icicles from its back. Glacious dodged easily, and jabbed at the pokemon with the sharp piece of wood, striking a blow. The pokemon let out an ear-piercing screech, lowering the soon-to-be trainer's fighting resolve. still, Glacious attacked again, putting the insectoid into perfect catching health. Glacious threw the ball, hitting the pokemon right in the head. the Frost ball captured the pokemon, shook once, shook twice, and... Voila! the Pokemon was his!


	2. Upcoming Introductions

When Glacious woke up around noon, he felt like he had forgotten something. He remebered, and looked over his room hardly daring to believe. yet there it was, lying down with its shell covering all of it. He realized he had forgotten to name his new partner, and racked his brain for an answer. after near 15 minutes, he decided upon a name that felt fitting throughout all his emotions. Snowroach. A simple explanitory name, doing its job.

But, he felt that it would be a rather long name for a Pokemon, so he went with the nickname of "So-Ro". He headed over to wake up his partner, calling the Pokemon's new name, but So-Ro didn't respond. Glacious went to pick up the pokemon by its shell, but as he lifted it, he saw that the pokemon beneath it was gone.

A pure panic overcame the trainer, freezing him in place. His eyes shot around the room, but no traces of his partner could be found. He ran out the door of his room,checked the house, which held no signs of the creature either.

Glacious flew out the front door, only to find two Fletchling knocked out in front of So-Ro, who was quizering in rage and covered with burns. The Pokemon turned around and cryed out in relief upon seeing its trainer's face, running up to him. Glacious was equally relieved that his friend was still here, but mortified by the wounds covering his body.

The two Fletchling woke up due to the pair's sounds, and flew away in fear from the foe that was capable of beating them into a pulp with a few hits.

Glacious studied So-Ro's exposed back, and found claws attached to his shoulder blades, which would undoubtedly hook into the shell left in the trainer's room. At this exact moment, Glacious saw his parent's car coming down the gravel path, realizing that he had no idea what to tell them about this new Pokemon.

he rushed inside, healing So-Ro with a Rawst berry (Growlithe's favorite) and a few Oran berries that were set out for smoothies. Glacious ran to his room while the insect was having its snack, picked up the empty shell, and brought it to the pokemon, who promptly put it on as per its trainer's request. The duo then ran out the door to greet Glacious' parents.

If anyone has comments or questions about the story, I will gladly answer them.


	3. Introductions and Stats

"Hi guys! So, I know you just got back from your trip, and this _may_ be a bit much, but I've got something rather important to tell you." Said Glacious after his parents opened the car door and stepped out with their luggage.

So-Ro was hiding behind the boy's legs, attempting to not move too much. Mrs. Slate replied, "Honey, we'd love you no matter what you did, but _please_ don't tell us you had a party while we away."

"Oh, no its nothing like that. But this still might surprise you." The boy motioned for his partner to come out from behind him, but the Pokemon was too intimidated by the prospect of meeting more people, so it retreated into its shell. "Aw, come on So-Ro! They're my parents, I know they won't hurt you." The Pokemon chittered quietly before standing up to see these new people.

"...Glay, we need to have a talk." "Why dad? it's not like he's dangerous or anything."

"We've told you before about keeping more pets."

"No, he wouldn't be my _pet_! he'd by my partner."

"Glacious. _Amaterasu. **Slate."**_

"imsorrypleasedonthurthimormeiwontkeephimimsorryaboutitillreleasehim"

"But David... It would be good for him to have a partner." Mrs. Slate interjected.

"Well who's going to take care of it? we both know he won't, you've seen how he always forgets to take Growlithe out."

"But it's obvious how much he cares about the Pokemon. It reminds me of when you first found shuppet." This gave Mr. Slate pause, and made Glacious pick his head up from the floor.

"Fine. but neither me nor your mother will be taking care of it. Now, most importantly, _what the fuck is that?_ "

"Umm... yeah. I found him in the forest when I felt like something was dragging me towards it, and he and I really hit it off, so I caught him because he was all banged up."

"Glay, that does not answer the question your father posed. what species of pokemon is that?"

"I don't know!"

"well, bring it to school tomorrow, and maybe Professor Boreal will know about it. Also, what did you name it?"

"Snowroach, or So-Ro for short"

"Alright, lets take it to the backyard and see what it can do in a battle."

"Of course you would use him to research moves."

After a bit of testing, they found out that So-Ro was a physical attacker with decent speed and regular defenses, but low special attack.

ability: Defiant: When stat is lowered, Attack is raised by two stages.

It has the attacks;

Icicle spear

physical multi (2-5) hit move, 25 power per, 100 accuracy

Bug Bite

physical single hit move, 60 power, 100 accuracy, steals and uses opponents berry on contact.

Tackle

physical single hit move, 40 power, 100 accuracy

Shell Smash

Self status move, n/a power and accuracy, Lowers user's Defense, Special Defense by one stage. Increases user's Attack, Special Attack, Speed two stages.

(all ability/attack stats credited to Serebii)

I know I had Snowroach use moves like supersonic and growl earlier, but this will be the moveset for the time being.


	4. Found Out

I realize I never said what Glacious looks like. he's about 5 foot 6, has white short hair, usually wears whites or light blues.

also, So-Ro is about 3 feet tall.

"Hey Mr. Boreal?" "Yes Glacious?" "I have a pokemon I'd like you to take a look at, do you mind?" "Not at all, bring it out."

Glacious opened his backpack, removed So-Ro's ball, and let the Pokemon out.

"Glacious, I have an idea as to what that pokemon might be, but I'll have to call a colleague of mine who might know about it." Mr. Boreal exited the room and started up his cell.

Glacious, being rather intrigued, stood by the slightly ajar door and listened in on the conversation. "I believe one of my students came across an experiment of yours, madam. Yes, I'll do that, but what of its trainer? Ah, of course. I'll handle it."

 _What the hell was that? So-Ro is an experiment of someone's!?! I need to get out of here, that didn't sound good._

"Um, Mr. Boreal, I don't feel so good, and So-Ro looks like he could use a bit rest, so I'm going t-" "But Glacious, this is a wonderful opportunity to study the Pokemon! When it falls asleep, I can observe it to understand how it works!"

"Well, he has trouble falling asleep if he isn't in his bed." "Ah. You must've heard the conversation with my colleague."

"W-What are talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me child. I will have that Pokemon for the sake of science, even if I have to kill you. Mr. Mime, Barrier!"

Professor Boreal let out a Mr. Mime from one of the concealed balls at his waist, and trapped Glacious in a blue, gleaming box.

He turned around, gloating over how easy this would be. "Of course, I won't kill you if I don't have to, but if you complicate things for me, I might chose the easiest option. Mr. Mime, Psybeam." But, Glacious dodged the attack, as the Barrier had been cut apart by So-Ro's Icicles. "I won't let you take him! he's not some creation, he's a living, breathing Pokemon!" "Idiot. That creature is the property of someone, who you've stolen from. I am simply enacting the law."

"So-Ro, Bug Bite! hit it in the hands!" So-Ro launched forward, skating on ice created from its feet, and bit down on Mr. Mime's hands, severing the bulbs from the arms.

The Pokemon reeled back in pain, but was recalled by its trainer who then sent out a Camerupt, telling it to use Flamethrower. A pillar of fire shot towards So-Ro, who ducked under it and ran towards this new quarry, retaliating with three Icicle Spears. The spears hit their target, but passed through the Camerupt's form, which shivered and blinked out of existence. "What the hell!?" Glacious cried looking at where the lava camel was.

Boreal chuckled "Well, I guess the ruse is up", as his form shifted similarly, but instead of disappearing, a tall, black, and purple fox replaced him. The Zoroark sent out a black mist from its claws, knocking out both Glacious and So-Ro.


	5. Menacing

When So-Ro woke up, he tried to remember what had happened. He started going through his memories from the time since the human had first picked him up. When he came to when his trainer put him in his ball for a while, he remembered what had happened.

So-Ro finally looked up at his surroundings, only to find himself in a small cage, just barely big enough for him while standing. He tried biting or cutting the bars, but they weren't even dented. After a screech, the Pokemon gave up, at least for the time being. He had made his way out of a similar situation before, and he knew he could do it again.

When Glacious woke up, he remembered what happened instantly. _Mr. Boreal was a Pokemon, and nobody knew. How does something like that go undetected for 3 whole years? And now, So-Ro and I were kidnapped by him._ Glacious looked around the cell he was in, which he remembered from waking up when he was put in here. It had a single cot, a toilet, and a sink. The front wall was just barred in vertical rows, like a standard prison cell.

As he walked around, thinking about what to do, he heard footsteps coming in from the hallway. The footsteps got gradually louder, and soon Mr. Boreal entered, in his fox form. _Well, Glacious, isn't this a most interesting development._ "What the hell? How can I hear you in my head?" _I have the ability to communicate telepathically, which comes in handy when in my natural form. I'd quite like you to think your thoughts to me, as what you humans say is often incomprehensible when stressed. Also, my name is Zoroark, but just call me Z._

 _Where's So-Ro? -_ _Ah, so demanding already. Well, I have it locked up in another area, it tends to get angry whenever it sees me. I would've expected you to at least try to train it, but I suppose the lessons of my class mean little now._ _Well, you'll be coming with me now._ A pair of purple energy handcuffs materialized around Glacious' wrists, and the bars of the cell receded into the wall.

Z motioned for Glacious to come with him, and started walking down the hall. Glacious considered attacking the Pokemon, but decided that, with what he had shown before, it would be a futile endeavor. The pair walked for some time, through passages of a whitish, non-reflective metal that kept everything cold.

Eventually, they reached a dark room with no seen features. The room felt just as cold as the hallways, but as Z flipped a light switch, Glacious saw the contents of the room, and was filled with an indescribable terror which prevented him from speaking. The room was an operating room, and he had no illusions as to who the patient was.

He tried to run, but the door had shut and locked when they stepped in. _It's time for your operation, and resisting would put neither of us anywhere. If you come willingly, I'll put you under anesthesia so you don't have to worry. But if you cause me any more trouble, you can experience the entire procedure for yourself._ Glacious walked defeatedly to the table, and let Z inject him with a syringe. After only a few seconds, Glacious fell asleep, and the last thing he felt was soft pattering in his mind. Z was laughing.

as for upload schedule, I may upload inconsistently since midterms are next week, (I started school in early August) but afterward I will try to upload on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays.


	6. A Freezing Revelation

Hey guys! my phone got stuck in safe mode again, so I missed Tuesday's update. I've figured out the problem though, so updates will remain consistent! on with the story.

After the surgery, Glacious woke up in a room that was better furnished than the cell he was in previously. The walls and ceiling were a stark white, and the floor was a deepish gray. He laid in a bed of equally white and gray colors, with medical instruments attached to him, including an IV on a pole.

Z came into the room from a door by the corner, likely leading out into the main hallway, and motioned for Glacious to come with him. Glacious stood up, grabbed his IV, and followed Z out of the door. They exited into the main hallway, and Z walked towards a heavily barred door just a few rooms down. Glacious followed him and looked through the door, which Z was unlocking. Through the door was a smallish cage, and inside that cage was So-Ro.

"So-Ro!" Glacious ran to the cage, dragging the IV along with him. But So-Ro didn't seem to notice a thing, he was just standing there, looking around at the room they were in.

 _Sorry, but the creature can't hear or see you, thanks to the illusions that I've cast on both of us._

 _Let him see me, please!_

 _I would, but I think that both of your reactions might cause a bit of a problem._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well, in that surgery, I transplanted parts of Ice-type pokemon into your body, Which allows you to lower temperature around your body._

 _Why are you telling me that?_

 _Because, no matter how hard you tried, you could never have enough power to defeat me. Allow me to demonstrate._

With that, Z sent out a beam of dark energy towards So-Ro. The insect writhed in pain, letting out a loud, grating screech. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

 _I'm testing something. Don't speak to me._

Z shot another beam, breaking open the cage. He shot forward and grabbed So-Ro by the neck.

 _If you want this Pokemon to live, show me your power!_

Glacious' fear grew in inside of him, and he started to freeze up, literally. His breaths came out as mist, and ice started forming around his feet. "Fine, just let him go!" Glacious focused and tried to access something deep inside of his soul that he had just started to feel. Adrenaline coursed throughout his body, and frost started covering everything in a 10-foot radius around him.

 _Wait, you a-_ Z started to try and contact him, but Glacious had lost all control.

The light frost started convalescing into larger spikes around Z, trapping him in place. The ice expanded even further beyond, and the floor began to crack open under the intense chill. Glacious snapped out of it, but the damage was already done. The floor caved in, and Glacious and So-Ro fell, while Z hung on to the edge of the crevasse. The last thing Glacious remembered was looking down at a rapidly approaching ocean, dotted with four large islands.

yup, the main plot is taking place in Alola.


	7. TFW u can't think of a chapter title

So, I might as well be uploading on Thursdays now. sorry for not updating recently, been working on something.

000

"Should we call Hala?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him. This isn't something that happens that often, ya know?"

"Okay. Where should I put him for the time being?"

"Just put him on the couch, and wait for him to wake up. He looks tired, but otherwise fine."

That was one of the few things Glacious remembered from slipping in and out of consciousness through the day.

Eventually, he fully woke up, and saw a boy with pumpkin orange hair, a black floral shirt, and orange khaki shorts napping in a Lay-Z-Boy chair next to him. Glacious tried to get up, but was stopped by a heavy object on his chest; So-Ro.

"Oh! Hey So-Ro!"

The boy in the chair woke up at this.

"Ah, so you're awake. Nice to meet you, I'm Yharon."

"Hi, I'm Glacious. Thanks for... saving me?"

"Yes, me and Kukui found you on the beach, so we took you inside. That's an interesting Pokemon there. I'm guessing he's yours?"

"Yup. His name's So-Ro."

"It looks similar to a Wimpod... maybe a regional difference. But we wouldn't know, as Wimpod is found only in Alola."

Just about none of the things Yharon said made sense to Glacious, so he simply responded with a confused look.

"Ah, not from around here. Well, in Alola, which is where we are now, certain Pokemon adapted to the environment in ways different to their species in other regions, such as the Exeggutor here growing taller due to the higher amounts of sunlight we receive."

"Soooooo... Some Pokemon look different?"

"Well, in most cases, the typing of the Pokemon changes too. Exeggutor is Grass/Psychic type in most regions, while it is a Grass/Dragon type in Alola."

So-Ro jumped off Glacious' chest and walked over to Yharon, sniffing. After a short inspection, the Pokemon decided that this human was alright, and jumped up onto his lap. Yharon calmly pet the creature, running his fingers over the shell.

 _Damn_ _, he looks good._ Glacious thought unbiddenly. _Agh! I need to stop thinking shit like that. I doubt he likes me anyway_

"We should go see where Kukui is, he was thinking about something concerning you earlier, and since you're up, it's a good idea to check with him."

"Umm... Yeah, lets get going."

Both the boys, as well as So-Ro got up and walked out of the house.


	8. Challenge Challenged

"So, I think the island challenge would be perfect for you, yeah!"

Glacious was surprised at how easily Kukui decided this.

"But you don't even know me!"

"You've got a Pokemon, so you should be a trainer!"

Yharon added, "The island challenge will help you get to know your Pokemon better. I can tell you already have a strong bond with So-Ro, and participating this challenge would help you know each other even better. Besides, I'm doing the challenge, and it would be good for me to have a rival."

"Wait, you have a Pokemon, Yharon?"

"Yes, a Noibat, nicknamed Eternity."

"Whoa. That's a Dragon type, right?"

"Yes. I'm planning on using only Dragon types in my journey. Using a specific type of Pokemon is something that a lot of trainers do."

"Well then, Kukui, I want to do the island challenge."

"Alright! Well, you two should go find Hala, He can confirm the inquiry and give you your amulets. He went on a stroll somewhere, maybe you two should check Mahalo Trail up there."

000

As they were walking up the path, Glacious was stricken with a pang of curiosity about his soon-to-be rival, so he attempted to start up a conversation.

"Hey, Yharon..."

"Yes?"

"Why's Eternity nicknamed that?"

Yharon blushed slightly at this, prompting a thought about how goddamn cute he was from Glacious. "Well, I want to name my Pokemon after songs from this power metal band I like, called Dragonforce. Eternity's nickname references one of their songs, "Cry for Eternity."

Glacious blushed a bit himself, he had difficulty sharing relatively private information about what he liked. "That's neat... Umm, I don't really know how to continue the conversation... How about you ask me a question?"

"Hmm... What was your life like back where you came from?"

"I lived in Sinnoh all my life, a few miles west of Snowpoint City. Life was pretty easy, my family was rather well-off, so I went to a private school, and I did alright in most of my subjects. I've always _really_ loved theater, so I was in most of the school plays. What about you?"

"I lived on Kanto's Cinnabar Island until I was nine, when my parents died when an experiment went wrong. My parents were friends with Professor Kukui, so I got sent to Alola. I had trouble integrating into Alolan society, as Kanto was a lot different. Some of the more... ahem... _controversial_ students have never truly accepted me, and, wouldn't you know it, those controversial students had the most influence, and they outed me from the others. I've not really had any friends since I moved, but if those people are going to distrust simply because of something another says, they wouldn't be good friends anyway, would they?" As he went on with this, Yharon's calm demeanor degraded until the usual mask of stoicism was replaced with a cynical, almost angry, look.

"Damn... I don't really know what to say. God, I'm just terrible with words." Glacious chuckled to himself a bit, and Yharon gave him a confused look. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just, I don't know, maybe I feel like you're... lucky?"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah... you've never had to conform yourself to everyone's expectations and wants. I occasionally wonder, if I hadn't tried to please everyone, would I have turned out a different person? I know the answer is yes."

Yharon mumbled something under his breath, and Glacious shot an inquisitive glance out of his pondering mirth.

"I said, you won't have to change for me..."

Glacious blushed profusely now, and Yharon picked up on what his friend was thinking, starting up his own red cheeks.

"I-I mean... Umm, It-It's n-not that... Umm... Oh god, I've messed up terribly. I-I'm us-usually a lot more col-collected than this, I swear!"

Glacious starting laughing again, and Yharon soon joined him.

"I've made a fool out myself, not even a day into knowing you."

"I think it's endearing."

"What?!"

Glacious had said the words before he even processed whether he wanted to say them, and both the boys blushed crimson again. "Uh, can we please just forget about this?"

Yharon responded with a shy look, "I suppose..."

They had been so engaged in conversation, they hadn't noticed they were near the bridge until they stepped out onto the cliff. Glacious spotted a small purple blob floating across the bridge's far side, and alerted Yharon to its' presence.

"There's something over on the other side of the bridge."

Suddenly, the blob expanded in size, opening a glowing hole in the air. The rift rippled, and ejected a blonde girl, clad in a black, ripped, hoodie, and worn jeans onto the bridge, face first.

"Ow! Nebby, be more careful next time! I could've been thrown off this damned thing!"

The stood up brushing off her clothes, as a purple blob, not unlike in palette to the rip which it and the girl had exited from, floated out of the hole.

 _Cos-cosmog!_

"Yeah, but you could've dropped me off literally two feet behind me, and I wouldn't have run the risk of having a splinter shoved into my nose!"

The girl looked across the bridge, and finally noticed the two boys staring at her and her Pokemon.

"Hey! You can't see this!"

The girl panicked a bit, and withdrew a ball from her belt, then threw it towards them, unleashing a beast the likes of which the boys had never seen before. The Pokemon had a helmet over its' feathered head, which looked roughly like a Braviary's, with a Rhyhorn-like, anvil-shaped spike poking out. The feathers retreated into fur as they went past the neck and onto the Houndoom-ish torso. It's front legs looked bug-like, such as that of a Scyther, but it's back set were more Lucario-style, and had hard scales on them, almost like a Cloyster's shell. The tail waving behind the creature was very similar to the flukes of a Vaporeon. The amalgamation lifted it's head, and stared directly at Glacious.

The girl asked her Pokemon, "What's it, Null? Does he have a UB?"

Null nodded its' head, and approached Glacious, squaring up for a fight. Glacious sent out So-Ro, and the Pokemon readied itself in a defensive stance.

"I-I'm not afraid of y-you!"

"That stutter says otherwise, kid."

"Kid? I'm probably older than you."

"How old are you?"

"15, you dumbass."

"Damn, you are older than me."

"Whatever. Null, Rage!"

Null jumped towards So-Ro, extending it's claws with a roar. The hit connected, and So-Ro reeled back.

"So-Ro, hit it with bug bite!"

The insect bit into the beast's neck, but barely did any damage, only enraging the Pokemon.

"Null, knock it clean out with Rock Slide!"

Null summoned rocks to fall down on So-Ro, but missed ever so slightly as it dodged out of the way of the boulders.

"So-Ro, hit it with Icicle spear!"

Four icicles shot towards Null, but the Pokemon was still standing after the rush, albeit rather roughed up.

"Tsk, we don't have time for this! Now, Take Down!"

Null charged towards So-Ro, and hit it head on, knocking the Pokemon back. Glacious grabbed So-Ro and ran back down the trail, while he saw the girl withdraw Null and run to the other side of the bridge, severing the ropes, hopping into the vegetation around the ruins, as the bridge fell into the river below.

As Glacious ran back towards Iki town, he thought, _Where did Yharon go?_


	9. Affinity

After running to Iki town and having So-Ro healed, Glacious went to search for Yharon, and eventually found him sitting on the beach by Kukui's, overlooking Melemele sea, and petting Eternity's ears.

"Yharon, why'd you run off like that?"

He turned around with a start, causing his Pokemon to jump. "Glacious! I'm sorry, it's just that I think know what that Pokemon was, and I just... have really bad memories associated with it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I lived on Cinnabar, sometimes my parents would invite into the lab, as a take-your-kid-to-work thing. One time, when nobody was looking, I sneaked into one of the testing chambers there. I saw that Pokemon at the bridge, but without that mask. It was so angry, it was like I could feel the pure rage radiating off it in waves. After about half an hour, though it felt like a minute to me, My parents found me standing there, frozen in place by the Pokemon's animosity. They told it was named "Type: Full", and never took me to work after that. Soon after, the accident happened, and I've always thought it had something to do with Type: Full." Yharon slid his fingers through his bat's fur, and Eternity pushed up into the touch, cooing gently.

Glacious sat down to the left of Yharon, running his hands through the smooth sand, thinking about how nice it would be to pet Yharon's hair like he was doing to his Pokemon. "That girl at the bridge called it Null. Maybe it's the wrong Pokemon?"

"No, the experiment on it was probably discontinued, and had the name changed. Things like that happened a few times, from what I saw at the lab."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hunt that Pokemon down, so I can learn what happened that day."

Glacious faltered at that, but made up his mind a moment later. "Then I'll go with you."

Yharon turned to him, surprised. "I didn't expect you to want to help me... But I wouldn't mind having help with my search."

"We're going to be rivals anyways, so we should at least get along."

"Speaking of which, we still have to find Hala."

The duo got up and walked back to Iki town, where they found Hala talking to the villagers. He noticed them, and said to Glacious "Ah, you must be the new person that Kukui told me about."

"I am. Me and Yharon wanted to get our amulets and start our island challenges."

Yharon agreed, stating "We know we're a bit old, but it's open from eleven to sixteen, right?"

"Yes, come here you two."

The boys walked up to the Kahuna, and he presented them with their amulets, declaring them official trial-goers.

"Now you two, I think it's time for a little friendly competition."

Yharon walked to the far side of the platform and faced Glacious. "I think it's high time I had a battle against you."

Glacious walked to his end of the platform, and pulled out So-Ro's ball. "Well then, let's go!" They sent out their Pokemon, each assuming battle stances.

"Eternity, use Gust." So-Ro took a strong hit from the move, but still stood, ready.

"Icicle spear!" The insect only launched two spears, but it was enough to knock out the dragon/flying Pokemon.

"Ah, I should've accounted for the type advantage." Yharon withdrew Eternity, and the competitors shook hands and stepped down from the platform.

"Is Eternity alright? He got hit pretty hard."

"It's not too bad. The Pokemon Center, or just PC for short, can patch him up alright."

"What's a Pokemon Center?"

Yharon then dragged Glacious down the road to the local PC, and showed him all the bells and whistles of the wondrous facility. After the hour-long lecture, the boys walked over to Kukui's house, ready to hit the hay.

"Hey Prof."

"Hey Yharon. Hey Glacious."

"Where should Glacious sleep?"

"Umm... Rockruff sorta... peed... on the couch and chairs while you guys were out."

"That was my favorite chair!"

"I know, we should have replacements tomorrow by noon, for now you'll have to make do with sharing Yharon's bed."

Both the boys cringed inwardly at this, as the awkward talk at Mahalo Trail still weighed on their minds. Still, sharing a bed for one night was better than sleeping on a rug.

"Ok, I'll see you two in the morning." Kukui walked downstairs to his bedroom, turning off the light in the stairwell.

"Alright, my bed is up here."

Yharon led Glacious up a ladder into a small loft just big enough for a queen-sized bed, a bookshelf, and desk with a lamp on it, a chair for the desk and for reaching the higher parts of the bookshelf, and a slightly modified cat tree for Eternity and Kukui's Murkrow, who were already snoring.

Glacious released So-Ro into the room, and the insect curled up in one of the cubbies at the bottom of the cat tree, falling asleep easily.

Glacious sat awkwardly on the bed, not really sure what to do. He hadn't had a sleepover in a long time, and he knew that Yharon was way different than any of his friends at school. Yharon stood equally awkwardly, having never had anyone over before, much less a for a sleepover. "Sooo... can I borrow some pajamas?"

Yharon blushed, thankfully unnoticeable in the rosy lamplight. For a moment, he thought about Glacious in some skimpy lingerie, and his heart started beating so hard, he was surprised his companion couldn't hear it. "S-sure, just give me a minute."

Glacious thought something was strange about his friend's actions, so he put a hand on his shoulder. He felt the dragon user's skin burning as hot as the breath of the Pokemon he specialized in, and became worried. "Dude, you're burning up."

Feeling a cold hand on his shoulder, Yharon flinched, dropping the pajamas he was grabbing. "Ah... Umm..." He couldn't think of a civilized way to say _I'm thinking about feeling you up while you wear sexy underwear_ _._

Glacious became increasingly worried for his crush, as it looked like he was about to faint from heat exhaustion. "Yharon, I think you have a fever. I can do something to cool you off, just don't freak out." He lifted his palms to the other boy's face, and began to cool himself, and, by the basic concept of diffusion, Yharon.

Yharon was quickly brought back to a stable temperature (and mindset) by his friend's ability, but he wasn't as amazed as Glacious expected. "So, you've got something similar to me, except you can cool things down. I can heat things up with my ability."

"How did you get yours?"

"When I lived on Cinnabar, I often visited the gym, which was fire type. Blaine, the gym leader, would train with his Pokemon to further their bond. When I had to move Alola, he taught me his technique for inner heat, which he called "Metabolic Furnace". By consuming extra calories, he could heat up his body, similar to what fire types do. How'd you get yours?"

"I was genetically injected with the RNA of an ice-type Pokemon, I don't know which, and my cells grew off it. I can make things around me cold. Also, you don't seem sick, why were you so hot?"

Yharon blushed up a bit again, and gave an honest reply. "I had a spur-of-the-moment thought about something a bit risque."

Glacious understood, sympathizing with his fellow's plight. He had often thought about such things during class, resulting in an unwelcome heat.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what sexuality are you? I'm pan."

Yharon replied with a sigh, "I'm gay as all hell."

Both the boys looked each other in the eyes for a second, then looked away, blushing even harder. "I-I'm gonna g-go change." Glacious grabbed the PJs and climbed down the ladder before the other could respond. Yharon grabbed his own set of PJs, and quickly changed into them and crawled under the covers, thinking about their previous revelations. Glacious climbed up the ladder and laid down on top of the blankets, creating a barrier between the two. Yharon found himself pining for contact, so he told the other "Please get under the covers... I, umm... You know why, alright!" Glacious was surprised by his companion's rather dominant and angry side, but obliged nonetheless, shivering mildly in anticipation. Yharon scooted towards him, and grabbed Glacious around the chest, pulling him into a tight hug. Glacious took the initiative, and leaned down, placing his face directly in front of the other boy's. "I just wanna stay like this.", Yharon spoke, and Glacious agreed with him. After a bit, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	10. Good Morning

Yharon opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. After a second of orientation, he actually looked, and paused as he saw the cute boy laying in front of him.Arceus, why do I have to be so rash? However much I enjoy this, I should practice some restraint.Yharon carefully unwound himself from Glacious' arms, grabbed some clothes, and went to bathroom to dress. As he was walking back to the kitchen for breakfast, Eternity flew down form the loft to greet him, and get some breakfast of his own.

"Hey, good morning." The bat perched on his trainer's shoulder and starting preening itself. "Sorry for letting you get your ass kicked yesterday, not much I could do about it." The Pokemon gave Yharon a forgiving chirp, and nuzzled happily into his hair. As the duo entered the kitchen, they were greeted by Kukui and Rockruff, who were making toast and eggs.

"Hey cousin, good morning!" "Good Morning, Prof." "Didja sleep well last night? Sharing a bed must be annoying." Yharon blushed and turned away, but not before Kukui could see the look on his face. "Oh so it's like that, eh? At least take him to dinner first, ha."

"Nothing happened, I-I swear!" "Chill, I'm joking with you cuz! But if you blush like that, it's obvious something happened." "We just snuggled. Wholesome, kinda gay, snuggling." "Well, you know I don't mind, so feel free." "Umm, thanks?" "Let's eat before going to the trainer's school."

(I'm going to say that the loft is bigger and has a door and walls, because it's a teenage boy's room)

After breakfast, Yharon had to do the dreaded thing, and confront the target of his affection. Fortunately, Glacious' was awake. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of changing into regular clothes, and Yharon had a full view of his mildly fit chest, which started up his blush again. He stuttered for anything to say, but Glacious turned around and saw the gawking boy, which set off his own blush. Yharon turned around and went out of the room, unable to control the warmth he felt spreading across his body. Glacious shoved on his shirt quickly before stepping out of the door, only to be faced with an embarrassed Yharon.

"Umm, hi." Yharon responded with "Sorry about that." "It's fine, you didn't mean to." Yharon felt a extreme sense of guilt, because whether or not he meant to, he enjoyed it, and he definitely shouldn't have. "Well, eat something, and we can get going."


	11. Getting Schooled

Glacious finally got out of the house at around noon, ready to compete in the trainer's school challenge. Yharon had already completed it when he first got Eternity, so he was just there to watch. When Glacious finally beat all the trainers, he was called to up to talk to the teacher. "You're making trouble this early?" Yharon teased, knowing that his friend wasn't really in trouble. "I promise, I didn't do anything!" Glacious protested, unaware of what was happening.

"Glacious, I'm very surprised... You beat all of my students!" The teacher, Miss Emily, smiled widely before pulling a Pokeball from her belt. "Now then, it's time for one final challenge." "Alright!" Glacious sent out So-Ro, the duo ready to fight. "Kukui told me that you're using an ice and bug type, so I picked a Pokemon that would be challenging for you two." The teacher released a Diglett with a small tuft of blonde hairs on its head. Glacious paused at this, but went on with the fight.

"So-Ro, use Icicle Spear." The bug sent out three spears from its back, landing on the grounded opponent. When the mist cleared, Diglett was still standing strong, the attack barely fazing it. "This Diglett isn't a regular one. It's an Alolan form, meaning it has the steel typing." The teacher informed, before commanding her Pokemon to attack. "Diglett, Metal Claw!" The mole rushed through the ground with surprising speed, striking So-Ro with the now-hardened hairs on its head. The ice-type recoiled, the attack, while weak on its own, had done significant damage because of Diglett's STAB, on top of the steel type move being super-effective. "So-Ro, let's go for Shell Smash!" Glacious' plan was risky, but he knew that his Pokemon could take another hit of slightly stronger power, so he went for it. So-Ro cast off his shell, sacrificing his defenses for power. "I think you're being a bit overconfident there. Diglett, another Metal Claw." The mole once again swung for So-Ro, and connected with a strong hit. The bug was thrown back, but just barely held on, his legs quivering and arms shaking. "So-Ro, let's finish this! Jump Kick!" The move they had picked up while fighting the students earlier looked like it was coming in handy. The Pokemon dashed forward, and as it approached the target, it jumped up, aiming for Diglett. While the move was risky, so was the entire strategy. So-Ro let out a battle cry as it fell downwards, its left foot pointed towards the mole. Diglett tried to scurry away, but it was too slow to get any decent distance. The foot just barely connected, hitting in the lower back, and Diglett cried out in pain before flying across the room, sliding to a stop at the wall. It tried to get up, but fell onto its side, defeated.

Miss Emily withdrew her Pokemon. "Well done, Glacious. You surpassed my expectations, and succeeded at this test." "Thank you, miss." Glacious then crouched down and picked up So-Ro, patting it on the head and returning its shell. "Ya did good, buddy. I may have made the decisions, but you were the one who hit every attack." So-Ro chittered bashfully at the praise, before poking its snout into its ball, returning to it. As the combatants finished up, a young girl walked up the stairs. Glacious looked at her, noticing her paint-stained shirt and jeans. She had long brown hair and tired blue eyes, and she looked like she was going to fall asleep any second. "Oh hey. I'm guessing you're a new trialgoer. My name's Mina, I'm one of the trial captains. Melemele's only, in fact." Kukui had explained that trial captains were Alola's equivalent of gym leaders, but that you wouldn't fight them, instead the powerful Totem Pokemon they held their trials around. "Hi, I'm Glacious. Yeah, I'm a trialgoer. Nice to meet you." "Hey, kid, take these for beating the teach." Mina rustled around in her bag for a few seconds before retrieving five great balls and handing them to Glacious. "If you plan on getting stronger you'll need to fill out your team. Just one Pokemon isn't versatile enough to handle most opponents." She walked back down the stairs, not even giving Glacious a chance to thank her.

After he got a warm send-off from everybody at the school, Kukui left Glacious and Yharon, saying that he had a bit of research to finish up. There was a pregnant silence between the two boys, neither of them wanting to address the Donphan in the room. "So, how was that?" Yharon asked, trying his best not to be awkward. "It was nice." Glacious responded tensely.

Glacious finally looked into his companion's eyes, taking in the pools of lime that masked an undertone of browns and darker greens, just hiding behind, like looking to the ground through a jungle canopy.

Yharon made eye contact, inspecting how Glacious' eyes were a vibrant blue, like chlorinated water, with a small ring of slate gray on the inside of the pupils. Both the boys stood there, infatuated with the other, for a few seconds before snapping out of their reveries. "O-oh, sorry." Glacious mumbled, turning away and scratching the side of his face. "It's no problem." Yharon commented, looking up, trying to dismiss the tense energy. At this moment, the pair was interrupted by a loud mooing. A Tauros stood in the middle of the road, blocking anybody from passing through. "Oh, Arceus, not again. Guess I should handle this." Yharon jogged over to the Pokemon and stepped in front of it. "Hey, stop bothering everybody. You're in the way." The cow huffed and lowered its head, preparing to charge. "Do it, coward." The bull dashed forward, but Yharon stepped out of the way easily, and the Pokemon ran all the way down route one, only stopping when it hit the fence at the far end. "Well, now that that's handled." Yharon continued walking towards Hau'oli city, seeing as that was where they were meant to go for the next trial. Glacious shook himself out of his awe and caught up to his friend. "How did you do that!?" "It's easy, Tauros is kinda stupid. Let's get going." They walked off towards the city.


	12. Reasons

So, I decided to make Mina the normal captain and Ilima the fairy captain because of a few reasons.

1\. Ilima has the same eye type as Fairy type gym leader Valerie and the Fairy-tale girl trainers from X and Y

2\. Mina has a paint theme about her, so Smeargle would be a better signature mon for her.

3\. Ilima has pink hair, and Mina has brown hair, which matches the most common color for each of their types.


	13. I PREDICTED SNOM

GUYS I PREDICTED SNOM


	14. The Truth Reached Out

Yharon tailed off, as he wanted to get a new outfit from the clothing store, so Glacious walked through Hau'oli on his own. The buildings rose up a decent way on his right, but became shorter on the left side. He walked down to the Pokemon Center to make sure So-Ro was healed, then went for a bit of exploring around the city. He saw a few interesting shops around, but he was soon confronted with an issue. As he was looking at the Malasada store, two teenagers, around eighteen by his guess, wearing punkish clothing and skull patterned bandanas starting arguing loudly outside. As Glacious exited the store to try and calm the argument, the teens rounded on him. "Eh, whaddya want, kid?! Ya lookin for a fight?! Well, ya got one!" One of the teens sent out a Zubat, while the other threw out a Rattata.

"Alright. So-Ro, let's go!" Glacious responded, and the bug Pokemon appeared from its ball. "Zubat, Astonish!" The bat swept down and slapped the roach with a wing, knocking him back a bit. "So-Ro, hit that Rattata with Bug Bite!" He rushed forward, clamping down on the rodent, knocking it out instantly. "No! Worthless rat..." The second teen withdrew his Pokemon, obviously frustrated. "Zubat, Wing Attack!" The hit connected, dealing solid damage, but not enough to finish off the bug. "So-Ro, Icicle Spear!" So-Ro shot out four spears from its back, easily knocking out the Zubat.

"Damn it, you're strong! But you'll regret the day you messed with Team Skull!" The gangsters ran off towards the other side of the city. Glacious gave So-Ro a pat on its head. "Good job, buddy." The bug made a contented chitter before returning to its ball. Glacious then walked into the Malasada shop. "Hello there!" A teenage girl in an apron and hat with the shop's logo greeted him. The clerk had messy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and lime green eyes.

"Hey! I'm new to Hau'oli, do you have any recommendations as to what I should get?" He walked up to the counter and eyed the menu on the wall. "I'd say the sweet Malasadas are our most popular, so should I get a basket of those for you?" The clerk responded, drumming her fingers on the counter. "Sure!" Glacious grinned as he said it. "Well, go grab a table and we'll bring some out for you."

He sat at a table and noticed that other trainers were sharing the pastries with their Pokemon. After a moment of consideration, he released So-Ro. "Behave yourself, alright?" Glacious scratched the bug's head as it sat down in the booth.

The waitress soon came out with their food. As she approached the table and saw So-Ro, her eyebrows raised suspiciously. "Is that some new species of Pokemon? I could've sworn I'd seen another trainer with one of those." Glacious chuckled and told her "Nope, So-Ro here is one of a kind, at least as far as I know." So-Ro puffed himself up a bit in pride. "Is that so... Hmm, you look kinda familiar, kid." The clerk gave Glacious a look, her eyes squinting. "Yup. Say, my lunch break is coming up. D'ya mind if I sit here with you?" "That's no problem." Now it was Glacious' turn to look confused. He thought this girl looked vaguely familiar as well, but he couldn't place where he had seen her. In a minute, the girl came back, her apron and hat off.

"So, do I look anymore recognizable now?" The girl slid into the opposite side of the booth, and settled in comfortably, her arms on the table. Glacious' eyes widened, his memory finally sparking. "Oh. Aren't you that girl from the bridge?" "No shit, idiot." The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a bit rude to forget an acquaintance that easily." She leered at him with a playful tone to her voice. "Sorry." Glacious whispered bashfully. He lowered his arms beneath the table, resting them on his lap.

"I'm getting off topic. I need to tell you something important." The girl leaned forward, lowering her voice. "First of all, my name is Lillie. Second, that pokemon there-" she pointed at So-Ro, who was sat at attention "-is dangerous. It's part of a subclass of Pokemon known as Ultra Beasts, or UB's for short. They are, in general, Pokemon with great destructive power. Your So-Ro seems weak now, but it's likely that when it evolves, it will gain that aforementioned power. For now, you should train it. If you can control that power, you should be able to prevent any harm it may cause. Second. The pokemon I used against you is called Type: Null. It was created to fight UB's, which is why I attacked you then. I have tentatively decided that you are not a threat, so we'll continue to leave you as you are. But, if you become an issue, I won't hesitate to destroy you." Lillie leaned back into her seat. "Shit, I need water. Do you want any?" Glacious nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks." She stood up from the booth and trotted behind the counter.


End file.
